Love Hurts
by Fury Cutter
Summary: J&J Set during the fifth tournament, Julia's thoughts on meeting Devil Jin. One shot.


_Tekken_

Love hurts

Julia's POV

Seeing you standing here like this cuts me up inside.

I remember the first time we met. It was at the third tournament, we where scheduled to face each other the next morning to determine who would face your grandfather Heihachi Mishima and be declared the winner of the King of Iron Fist tournament three.

You where sitting at a table in a diner trying to get served, all the tables were full so I asked if I could sit with you,

You had no objections.

Anyway we got talking, well I got talking you were happy enough Sitting there in silence.

But I don't know sitting there with you something just clicked. You told me a little about yourself and I just seemed to lose myself in your voice. I remember thinking how Michelle would not be pleased with me if she saw me talking to a Mishima but I couldn't bring myself to hate you no matter how much I wanted to find my mother and destroy the Mishima line you made all toughs feelings disappear.

I hold that as one of the most important moments of my life, the talk, the bad coffee, that kiss, the night we spent together where you just held me close, it was perfect.

The next morning we fought but I was so taken by you I couldn't concentrate and you won. You then went on to the temple to face your grandfather you may not know it but I followed you there, my plan was I would slip in whilst you fought Heihachi and search for Michelle but instead I found a place to hide and watched you beat that SOB.

I then watched as you defeat Ogre and I remember I almost screamed when it transformed into an even uglier creature but somehow I found the strength seeing you stand there stare down that thing without flinching you then said

"This is for my mother, Jun Kazama." Before attacking it, it was a close match but you defeated it, I watched as a group of your grandfathers Tekken Forces gun you down and your own grandfather put the final bullet in your head himself, I wanted to burst from my hiding place and kill Heihachi with my bare hands but my body wouldn't listen, my body was entirely numb.

What happened next made my blood run cold the black wings the demonic red eyes watching you fly away, I found my mother and we went home but what I saw gave me nightmare for along time after that.

I officially entered the fourth tournament to retrieve my data the Mishima Zaibatsu stole from G Corporation but part of me entered in hopes of seeing you again but even though I learned you were competing I didn't get the opportunity to see you or compete against you,

I did however meet your father Kazuya Mishima, isn't he supposed to be dead? Anyway he defeated me and progressed whilst I was forced to return to Arizona with my tail between my legs.

When I heard about the fifth tournament I jumped at the chance another chance to get back my research data and maybe another chance to see you. Along the way I met a new friend she's called Asuka. She kinda reminds me of you she has the same spirit the same fire I saw in your eyes when we were fighting, she even has the same last name as you Kazama.

I was thrilled when I learned that you would be my next opponent which would determine which of us would progress to the final stage. I was kinda hoping we'd get the chance to talk afterwards catch up maybe, find out if you still feel for me what I feel for you?

But that hope is gone now. Your body is covered in tattoos, giant ravens wings have erupted from your back, horns sticking out of your head. But it is your eyes that have me breaking down into tears, your eye once filled with love and gentleness are now laced thick with evil, carnage and destruction, your cold laugh wounds me like toughs bullets did two years ago and the words you just said shatters my heart into a thousand pieces.

"Fear the Wrath of God."

* * *

A.N. Well there you go, this is my very first Tekken piece, will I write another who knows, maybe if the rightidea comes along. Like I said this is my very first Tekkenpieceso please be gental.This was partily inspired by 'The Soul Within' by Wolfinstrife, read it. Why Jin and Julia you may ask, because they rock end of story, anyway if you like this try reading some of my other stuff. Namco owns Tekken (Rich bastards), later, Peace.


End file.
